Kargath Bladefist
Warchief Kargath Bladefist is the master of the Fel Orcs and former Chieftain of the Shattered Hand Clan. He earned the sobriquet "Bladefist" after he cut off his own hand when he reached the station of grunt, replacing it with a deadly scythe. Hereafter, he quickly rose to the station of Chieftain of the Shattered Hand. Kargath was one of the original members of the Shadow Council, and the only non-warlock to reach the Inner Circle. When the first wave of clans went through to Azeroth, Bladefist begrudgingly stayed behind in Draenor, under the uneasy rule of Ner'zhul the Shaman, who only remained in power through his numbers – and the always-looming threat of the only Ogre-Mage in Draenor: Dentarg. When the Bleeding Hollow Clan returned to Draenor many years later, Bladefist immediately volunteered to send his clan through to Azeroth, hoping to gloriously slaughter the humans to avenge his fallen or captured brothers and sisters. Obviously, things didn't go as planned... After all their work was done, both the Shattered Hand and Warsong Clans were stranded in Azeroth. However, after the Dark Portal was finally destroyed, Bladefist somehow came into contact with Magtheridon and became the leader of the Fel Orcs in Hellfire Citadel, proclaiming himself as the true Warchief of the Horde. How he returned is a mystery that has not yet been answered. Source: www.lunarfalls.com Kargath Bladefist A razor-sharp scythe setting in place of his severed left hand, Kargath is always willing to engage in frenzied combat. His ruthless tactics and single-mindedness have earned him the Chieftainship of the feared Shattered Hand clan. Like Hellscream, Kargath waits only for the time his clan is unleashed upon the unsuspecting humans to engage in massive bloodshed. Source: Warcraft II Manual Editor's Note: In some sources Kargath is spelled as "K'o'''rgath", but this is just a spelling error. In all recent references to his name (see "World of Warcraft" section below), his name is spelled as "Kargath". World of Warcraft Three of the realms in World of Warcraft are named after Kargath Bladefist: Kargath, Bladefist and Shattered Hand. See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore. The outpost of Kargath in the Badlands was named in his honor. In addition, the shore south of Orgrimmar has been dubbed Bladefist Bay, and the headquarters of the Warsong Logging Camp in Ashenvale is known as Kargathia Keep. Kargath's former clan, the Shattered Hand Clan, still exists as the Rogue Guild in Orgrimmar's Cleft of Shadow, training young rogues in the way of stealth and assassination. The Burning Crusade Kargath Bladefist is the final boss of the Shattered Halls, the third wing of Hellfire Citadel in Outland's Hellfire Peninsula. Both Danath Trollbane in Honor Hold (Thottbot Beta source) and Nazgrel in Thrallmar (Thottbot Beta source) give quests to kill Kargath and bring back his bladed fist. Strategy Kargath Bladefist is a really fun and interesting fight, be prepared as he does have a lot of hitpoints and the encounter can be a bit lengthy. He is standing in the middle of a rather large "cage" and since it is large you can assume you will want to use most of that space. He doesn't hit too hard, probably for about 500 on a decently geared tank and spawns adds throughout the encounter. The spawns can be either a melee orc or a ranged bowman orc. They can easily be dealt with if you have a hunter or warlock, the pet can tank the add while the owner of the pet or someone in the group DPSes it down. Even a rogue could do it but it is recommended that a class with a pet does this as they have ranged abilities to pick up the adds which can spawn on either side of his room. '''If you have 2 ranged classes, have them work together to take down the adds. You need to focus dps on the boss, and the adds have enough HP to make it iffy for the burn-down person to have time to do anything to the boss.' The main thing that makes Kargath hard is his special move which he seems to do after a certain amount of time, I'm sorry but I don't have an exact measure for you. The move is best explained as an uber whirldwind which circles around the cage and seems to progessively do more damage. He also seems to do it more often as his hitpoints get lower. The faster you get him down the less he does this so the easier it is to heal. It is recommended that your players bandage themselves after each one of these uber whirlwind attacks. If you have a druid with you it is recommended that he save his tranquility and use it more towards the end of the fight as it will practically negate his whirlwind move. This attack is called Blade Dance, and it literally is. He ping-pongs around the room doing 1000-1500 dmg on cloth per pass. He accelerates the passes and does more circuits the longer the fight goes on. Final one on a wipe we had did 4 attacks, each for over 1200, killing 3/5 of the party. Let is also be known that you can avoid his whirlwind move completley by supposedly by tanking Kargath in the center of the room and having everyone stand in the corners or you can also stand in the doorways where his adds come in. Just know that if you are standing in the doorways you may get hit a few times before the add is picked off you. It's more important to be spread out than it is to be at max range. We had a druid and pally healing from max range and he still got to them. His whirlwind attack seems to be target based rather than just random bouncing. The closer you are together, the more likely he is to cleave you more than once. 'Assassins spawn in the hallway leading up to his platform. You must ALL be up on the platform upon pull, or you will pull multiple adds. Real party wiper if someone lags behind. ' If you have a rogue, put the rogue & warrior toward one corner, and each of the remaining three people pick a corner. When he starts his Blade Dance, back off into your corner completely. We found that once he began the dance, he bounced off the same rough positions, and it was possible to take the first hit and then avoid all subsequent ones. As well, rogues can vanish and avoid being hit by the dance, or pop Evasion to dodge/parry every hit. A priest/druid AE heal does wonders to top the group up immediately following Blade Dance. At about 15-20%, just burn him down fast, as mana consumption is an issue on this fight. Loot Thottbot =External Links= *AmpWoW Video Bladefist, Kargath Bladefist, Kargath Bladefist, Kargath Bladefist, Kargath Bladefist, Kargath Bladefist, Kargath Bladefist, Kargath Category:Warcraft II units